dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Murder of Crows
Well... that's a deal breaker... I killed Zevran in Origins. I really did. And now he just shows up? More than a patch, the game needs an entire Service Pack... --Dairydian (talk) 01:07, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Zevran hasn't popped up in my play through, I also killed Zevran in origins. Now it seems, I am unable to acquire the quest at all. --Reidar666 (talk) 23:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Bugs-- Just played through a 1.04-patched DA2 game with an import that had a dead Zevran. (My DA:O game was minimalist--I completed only with Dog, Alistair and Morrigan, therefore killed Zevran instead of recruiting him. I also did not play Awakening or Witch Hunt with that Warden; the import was the DA:O game). This quest DID appear (to my astonishment--I had played a previous save in which Zev was killed in DA:O by Tailiesin and A Murder of Crows--correctly--did not appear), but Anders did not comment, as of course, he shouldn't. Zev's DA2 log correctly said that he failed to kill the Warden, with no other addins (like becoming the warden's lover and whatnot). I have simply put this here to let people know that this quest may still appear if you "kill" him pre-recruitment rather than when Taliesin attacks, in DA:O. I ahve not noted this on the main page as I'd expect it needs confirmation. ( (talk) 04:42, August 10, 2014 (UTC)) - Bethgael Killed Zevran, Zevran's dead; I know this cuzz my warrior warden doesn't take kindly to being attacked, but did allow Zevran to tell him who he was working for. Zevran is dead, I watched him bleed out, and then I pissed on the corpse. Now, my Hawke just had a threesome with Zombie Zevran, it was... kinky. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:49, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Threesome Dialogue My Hawke was in a romance with Isabela (Her equipment had changed and she confessed in Act 3, etc) but for some reason, the option to have a threesome did not show up. I ended up having to use the runscript zz_isa_debug thing to set my romance flag to active before it would work. Anyone else have this sort of a problem or was it because I in some sort of pseudo-relationship? Mecorx (talk) 00:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I am having the same problem. I romanced Isabela, got her to confess her love in Act 3 and gave her both gifts, and then immediately did this mission and didn't get any option for the threesome. I did however have an affair with Merrill and Anders, but told them it was a fling immediately in the post sex dialogue. Since Isabela confessed her love shouldn't that mean that I'm in a romance with her? --Magicman10893 (talk) 22:25, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Did you import a save in which Zevran was romanced all the way to Love? If you did, he won't sleep with you at all (None of the pre-made Origins include this). It's also possible that Isabela's confession is the issue. I had no trouble getting her into the threesome before she confessed her love, but if you do her Act 3 Questioning Beliefs, she may somehow re-flag herself as monogamous with Hawke. In the case of sleeping with Merrill and Anders, that could also be an issue, but I've not tried sleeping with multiple partners before, myself, so I couldn't say for sure. :If possible, let us know the following: ::Origins - Was Zevran romanced all the way to Love? Also, did you have a threesome with Isabela at the Pearl (or a foursome, if Leliana was hardened)? This may or may not be a factor (will need to be confirmed). ::Did Isabela confess her love before this quest? ::Did you sleep with any other party members? If yes, were they in the party during this quest? :Knowing those may point to what is causing this - if this is a bug, knowing what the triggers are will help people avoid it or help it get fixed. :::I didn't romance Zevran at all in Origins, Isabela confessed her love AFTER I slept with Anders and Merrill, but BEFORE I killed the Crows and Anders was in the party with me since I use his healing ability and him and Merrill are my only Mages. --Magicman10893 (talk) 05:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC) good and bad its actually a nice idea that you cant get some quests if you did something special in origins but you miss a lot of content(this is not the only quest like this) by this and the game becomes shorter. in all of my playthoughts i killed zevrean he is just tooooo ***. mod references Removed the following regarding fixes for the Zevran romance bug: This can however be fixed with the mod Zevran Romance Dialogue Fix at Nexusmods combined with Monochrome Wench's DA2 Import Fixes. Isabela might need to be present to trigger the right dialouge Doing a cursory search of nexusmods doesn't turn up a result for either referenced mod, and there's no point mentioning them unless links to the mods can be provided. If someone has the links it would be good to add them. -- 03:00, September 3, 2016 (UTC)